


Just A Mask

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Loki notices, but he knows it's not his place, so he uses magic.☆☆☆Natasha is the one who notices first, when she suddenly starts seeing things she only saw partly.She comes to a conclusion: Tony doesn't trust them.She makes a plan: FOWAMIB or Find Out Why And Make It Better.





	1. |one: the same but different|

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [marvel_movieverse](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/marvel_movieverse) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I want the team to notice that Tony doesn't trust them and how they try to fix that and pull down all of Tony's masks. It would help a lot if Tony got grievously injured.

☆☆ 

Prologue 

☆☆ 

Loki sees the way he moves. When he's in battle, his back is never towards the rest of them. It is always to a wall where nobody else is. When they're in the tower, he hides his new wristband, that Loki is sure nobody but him even knew he made, under his sleeve. 

His newly made wristband calls the suit to him in seconds, no matter where he is. 

His eyes become guarded from seemly innocent questions and nobody notices but him. 

When he's next to Bruce, his fingers twitch. When he's in a room with Natasha alone (Loki does feel guilty for keeping his identity covered but he wanted to confirm his suspicions), he tries to run out without actually looking panicked. 

He acts like a wounded animal in a corner, trying to fight for his life. 

Loki knows because Loki is the same. 

That is why he plants the seed of doubt into her mind to get her to see what he sees because he knows that nobody will listen if he says it. He is after all the Trickster God. 

Loki just wished that she would hurry before he drowned in metaphorical water.


	2. |two: same mistakes|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is smarter than he is given credit for. 
> 
> ((Thor looks like he does in Thor: Ragnorak, so fair warning))

Thor notices. 

He sits in the background, listening and paying attention even though his superhero team thinks he does different. 

But Thor notices. 

Thor notices how Loki used magic on Natasha and decided to sleep on the couch instead of in their room. 

"I'm planning." Is all he said before his green eyes and long beautiful black hair were gone. 

He knows that Loki is worried, because he is eating more than he used to. His eyebrows are always furrowed and those green orbs are stormy. 

It is because of Loki that Thor notices because when Loki is worried bad things happend. 

☆☆ 

He watches as Loki watches Stark and he is confused. 

He watches Loki glare at the others, sympathy and hatred wrecking havoc on his face, the two emotions in a war. 

He watches Loki have a break down in the bathroom before helping because his lover is in pain and he doesn't know what to do and if somebody hurt Loki-

•• 

Its a stormy night, wind blowing and rain pouring. The sky is full of angry lightening and the thunder sounds like its roaring. 

Though Thor cannot do anything about the weather because he has not calmed down in the slightest. 

He watches and he listens and he pays attention to the bare detail. 

☆☆ 

Thor sees it and wonders why his lover and his brother has to suffer again by seeing a shattered mirror image of himself.

Thor prays to the gods before him before he gets to work.


	3. |three: heart and mind|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt. 
> 
> It's one of the worst feelings in the world.

He used to hide, and that's how it starts. Because, his dad neglected him of a basic necessity which was human love and his mother died-no got killed, and oh how it hurt him when he found out, made him feel like he was dead-which made him an orphan. 

Tony was destroyed.

And then he gets attacked, taken away by terrorists, and almost gets blown to pieces. 

He has to build weapons for people he wouldn't dream of meeting and he has to have an arc reactor put near his heart so that the metal from the blast in his body won't kill him. 

He hides and he meets Pepper Pots. 

He falls in love, but she risks her life every day just knowing him because he's Iron Man now. 

Iron Man, not Tony Stark. 

He starts to feel guilty, and he can't hide anymore.

Guilt. 

It starts in your fingers, buzzing around like little lightning bolts and shocking your arms dead. Itseems to crawl in your mouth and your eyes. Your eyes become to clouded and your mouth so dry or so wrt you feel like your going to throw up your liver. Then it trails down to your legs, bypassing your heart because that's the killing shoot. 

Your legs shake and spasm, trying to hold you up and your feet become numb. The feeling goes back up to your heart, where yoir heart becomes paralysed, heart pumping blood faster and faster, trying to get out of the sick hold of Guilt. 

It's black and goey and seems to eat you alive. 

He tries to hide, but someone finds him. Someone by the name of Nick Fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for mistakes. This is UN-BETA'D. Hope you enjoyed this short chapter!!! 
> 
> =)))


End file.
